Aide Of the Primordials: Book 1
by XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX
Summary: Perseus is alone. His mother died in birth, his father abandoning him. So when he meets his father, he changes his name entirely. Read and follow the adventures of Percy as he finds out the truth of himself and brings peace to the world. R&R! Nexus/Zoe and Percy/Annabeth.
1. The New Seed

**I decided to right another book. This one is about Percy being the son of Draco and descendant of Nyx and Erebus. I hope you enjoy! Prologue is short.**

Prologue: The New Seed

"Do you love me, Essence?" The air seemed to shift when the question began to settle, and the one face she couldn't resist stepped out.

Icy blue eyes seemed to peer into her soul, she had no intentions of lying as she stroked his chisled chin.

"Yes, I do love you Draco. I'll always love you, always will." Her voice faded at the end of her words. Her heart skipped a beat, but returned to normal, just as he brushed passed.

"Please call me Drake in my human form." Draco paused. "You know the dangers of birthing this child, right Essence?" He studied her face for any emotion.

"It's the same as any birth. I might not live through it. I've-"

"No woman! This is much more than an average birth. You'll be lucky if you survive. This birth is the birth of a mortal god!" Drake yelled.

"Then I'll just have to be lucky." She hid her smirk that threatened to taint her fair face.

"Do no't play with me, Essence." Drake said more calmly. "There are dangers for the child as well. He'll be a constant target: the more he grows the more danger there is for him. He'll be alone, offset form the other children, different in many ways. Lastly, he'll begin to change around the age of ten. We must be there to help him." Drake argued.

"Okay, I understand what you're telling me, Drake." The soft tendrils of mist weighed down on her, brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"And you are willing to risk this? I cannot force you to do anything. I-"

"That is the point Drake. Even after all the cards have been laid down on the table, my mind will not change." Essence said softly.

"I'm just trying to help you Essence. I love you to much for you to die." Drake says after a pause. "So we are having this baby?"

"Yes Drake, we will have this baby no matter the cost." The mist no longer pulled on Essence, her shoulders rose easily. "It's getting cold outside. Let's head inside."

"As you wish my love." Essence pulled Drake in the house.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

"Drake! It's coming; the baby is coming!" Essence yelled as she clutched her stomach. Drake appeared with a worried expression on his face, mist flowing from him.

"The baby is fine. Calm down, and hopefully you will be too."

"How can I be fine if-" She was cut off as she screamed out in pain.

"Please, calm down, or you'll surely die. You are getting to worked up." Essence grabbed his arm, dragging him down to to her level.

"Let's see you have the baby, then we'll see how worked up you'd be." She winced in pain, crying out and praying to the gods.

"It's time." Drake acknowledged. Thunder rolled overhead as the child was born.


	2. Destruction Has Risen

**Sorry for all the hold ups. If you want to blame something, blame my computer! JK. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1: Destruction Has Risen

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair annoyingly as I saw Richard and his gang walking over here. I remember for the longest that I wanted to be in that group.

It's funny because, they would always reject me, never giving me the time of day. I swore on that day to become the greatest person there ever was.

Being at the carecenter wasn't that fun. It was only the same routines. Eat, sleep, repeat. I had no friends here. Actually, no one had any friends except Richard.

That's one thing I don't like about him, he's a selfish jerk. He's the type of person you see steal someones lunch money an tell them to do his homework or else.

I shook my head as he got closer. I wasn't in the mood right now. Actually, I was never in the mood when it cam to Richard. I was the only on with the guts to stand tall to Richard and that's how Nexus came.

I didn't take anything from anybody, letting them know, If you want to fight, then you could have one.

But I wasn' always like this. I was once a cute innocent little boy with no shame and care in the world. I was named Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. But that was until Richard and his buddies started teasing me and tauting me about my mothers and fathers death and abandonment.

The caretakers told me to ignore them, but I took there taunts to heart, becoming the person I am today. Nexus Achilles Jackson. Even the caretakers call me Nexus.

While everybody was frightened of Richard and his gang, they were deathly afraid of me. It started by me taking the 'Forbidden Room'. It was rumored that that's where the bad people were sent to die, because of the bloody colored walls. So when I claimed that room as mine, they thought of me as a psycho, leaving me alone forever.

But I got used to it and didn't care what they thought of me. Their fear of me got worse when I demolished a brick wall when I got mad at one of the caretakers. They thought I was some type of demon, ready to kill all humanity or something. Despite their fear of me, Richard and his gang continue to bother me.

I was starting to think about the caretakers when Richard pushed me into the closet. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

I turned around slowly. "What do you want Ricky?!"

His 'friends' snickered at my joke but shut up after he glared at them. He turned back to me. "Nobody calls me that and gets away from it!"

I glanced up at him, bored but dangerously. "Richard, I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone and all will be well."

"Is that a threat Nexy?" He sneered.

I glared art him. "My name is Nexus and it will do you well if you pronounced it that way," I looked into his eyes. "And no. It's not a threat. It's a warning that you should take into consideration."

One of his buddies tugged on his shoulder trying to pull him away. "Maybe we should leave him alone today. I don't like the way he's looking at us."

Richard pulled his shoulder away. "No. I don't like the way this t*** is talking to me."

I looked around and noticed that a crowd was starting to form. "Look Richard-"

"Forget you. I've been waiting for this for too long. Attack!" Richard and charged.

His friends looked at each other before they charged behind him. I laughed darkly to myself, They have no idea what they just got into.

I grabbed Richard's incoming arm and snapped it with no hesitation. I saw everybody freeze and flinch. Richard started crying and screaming who I quickly shut up with one quick punch to the head, knocking him unconscious.

I glared at my remaining enemies. "You still want to play?"

They shivered and shook there head no multiple times. "Then leave me alone!" I yelled.

They nodded and ran off, dispersing the crowd that once surrounded us. I dropped Richard with a thump and walked to my room. I opened the door and walked in the door, not before slamming and locking my door.

My room wasn't spectacular, but it was better than everybody else's. My walls was black and red, with little light in the room, making the room a little creepy with the dancing shadows. My caretakers were clearly afraid of it, not wanting to take a step nor look in the room.

That's exactly why I took the room, so no one would bother me. My bed had dragon designs on it, with one huge dragon blowing fire in all directions. I sat down and traced the dragon in the middle. It had icy blue eyes with golden scales, the claws were bronze as it was painted.

I went to inspect the bed further when I heard someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Nexus, someone wants to meet you and adopt you!" I could've swore I heard delight and pleasure taint her voice, but I ignored my instincts.

"Alright. I'll be out in just a sec," I called. I heard her footsteps walk away from my room.

I sighed. Who in their right mind wants to adopt me?

I shrugged as I walked out my room. I turned back and looked at my room for the last time. Maybe one day, someone else will take care of this room. With that thought, I closed the door forever, never to look at it again.

**Excuse me but I'm Line Break.**

I stood behind the counter, looking at my adoptive parents closely. I was mainly looking at their eyes and I found out something very weird. Mist was covering their eyes, like it was trying to hide something. Before I could look any closer, the caretaker shook my shoulder.

I looked up at her. "It's time for you to leave. Weren't you listening?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well it's time for you to go." She pushed me towards my adoptive parents. "I hope you enjoy him!"

"Oh we will!" The man called out to her. He looked down at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I ever could be." I said, my face void of emotion.

The man laughed and guided me to his car. It wasn't spectacular in my opinion, but it did look expensive. I read the label: Audi 300. I got in the middle while the woman on the right and the man in the driver seat. He started driving and by time I looked back to see the kids, nothing was there. Actually, nothing was here except a dirt road.

I narrowed my eyes at the man. "Alright spill the beans. Who are you guys and what do you want from me."

The man just glanced at me and kept driving. I scowled. I hate when people ignore me. Soon, we were driving on a paved road. Up ahead was a huge black castle that was so tall, it was breaking through the clouds above it. It didn't look that wide, but it probably was underground. The car stopped and the man and woman stepped out the car.

I guess I was supposed to follow them so I jumped out the car. I looked around. The woman, not saying anything, started walking towards the castle door.

The man looked at the lady. "Where are you going? All we have to do is teleport there!"

The woman looked back at the man. "I know but I want to do it the normal way for once."

"We don't have time for that! Drake wants us to get to him as fast as we can!"

The woman huffed and said. "Whatever. Let's go." She walked up to me and touched my arm. "You might get little dizzy."

The world started to get blurry and finally went black. I opened my eyes to see us inside the castle in some type of room. I looked around and noticed the room kinda looked like my old room.

The door to the side opened and walked in were two people, a boy about my age, while the other one an adult.

"Joe! We have a present for Draco! Do you know where he is?" The man said, walking up to the man named Joe and the kid.

Joe looked at me with a boring look in his eyes. I noticed that his eyes were black and his hair was brown. It's like dirt had just died. At that thought I kinda snickered.

"No. He just left to meet with Chaos."

The man nodded. "I guess that's cool. Well I guess we have to tell our little fellow here who we are."

I scowled as I heard him call me a little fellow. Joe and the boy walked up to me. I was slightly taller than him, which made me happy. As they walked up to me, I noticed that the boy's eyes, were brown like a regular mortal.

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Hagan Reeds, son of Nike."

"Nexus Jackson, son of nobody." I smirked as I shook his hand.

Hagan shook my hand hard, like he was trying to intimidate me. Well two can play this game. I gripped his hand hard, making him wince a little. We stood there, staring at each other with hatred, both of us not liking each other.

Joe must have noticed cause he cleared his throat and separated us. "I'm Joe. I have no father nor mother. I was created by Hephaestus to be a servant, but went rouge and went here."

I looked around again. "And where is here?"

"Land of the Dragons." A deep powerful voice said behind me.

I turned around to see the biggest dragon in world history. It was at last 10 feet wide and 40 feet long. Its teeth were the size of daggers and its claws were the size of a fence gate. Yet I felt no fear.

"Who are you?" I called.

"Godric, son of Draco, the heir to the Dragon Throne." He said in his deep voice.

"Wow. You have some voice don't you?" I smirked.

"Uh. I'm Thoth, primordial of inevitability, matter, creation, and time," The man who had adopted me said, stepping in between me and Godric.

I nodded and looked at the woman who had adopted me, who sighed. "I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth."

I nodded. "That's pretty cool."

Hestia frowned. "Why aren't you surprised?"

It was my turn to frown. "I have no idea. It's like I already know about this stuff. Like I met immortals before."

Hagan snarled. "How do we know you aren't with the Olympians?"

Joe tried to calm him down. "Hagan, don't do anything-"

"Argh!" Hagan yelled before he charged me with his daggers drawn and his armor on.

"Stupid," Joe finished with a defeated sigh.

As he charged me, I should've felt fear, but instead, I felt elation and anger. I roared at him like a dragon, causing Godric to narrow his eyes at me.

Then I charged him also, weaponless, or so I thought. By time we met up, I had razor sharp claws out of my hands, canines elongated from my mouth, and reptilian slit eyes.

Hagan's eyes widened at the sight and tried to stop charging me, but I was too close. So the only thing he could do was, fight. He swung his right dagger at me, hoping to get an easy kill, but I grabbed the inside of his wrist, cutting and twisting his arm, causing him to the drop the dagger.  
I ducked as he swung his left dagger, but was met with a knee to the face. I stumbled back, letting go his arm. He raced forward, swinging his dagger, cutting my arm. I stumbled back again. He sliced upwards, giving me a cut from the right of my chin to the eyebrow.

Seeing the sight of my blood made me crazy. My bloodlust started to get out of control. I charged him with a huge roar and tackled him to the ground. I started swinging at his face, slicing him repeatedly.

I guess Thoth had enough because he went behind me and pulled me off. I knew it was bad to p*** of an immortal, but I was angry. So I did the most sensible thing: I headbutted him.

He let go of me and fell on his back. Hestia gasped at my recklessness. Thoth stood up after a few moments. By then, my claws and teeth faded away, while my eyes went back to my normal eyes.

Joe backed away. "Oh you're so dead."

I glared at him and he fell silent. Thoth looked up at me and growled. "Who the hell do you think you ARE!"

He started charging me, but stopped when he looked at me. I looked at me also, to see if I had something on me or something, but no, I was perfectly fine.

I looked around and everybody was bowing at me except Thoth. "What's going on?"

Godric said in his deep voice. "You have been claimed. Look above you," I looked up to see a dark angel and a dragon swirl. "All hail the son of Draco and the grandson of Erebus and Nyx."

I looked around and said the only thing on my mind. "What the hell is going on?"


	3. Getting Blessings

**OCs accepted:**

**Sparrow Williams, daughter of Astraea and granddaughter of Thesis.**

**Silus Bray, son of Chronus, blessed by Ouranos.**

**Hagan Reeds, son of Nike.**

**Kirstin Soreano, daughter of Apollo**

**Aine Scathach O'Durren (nicknamed Tempest), daughter of Nemesis.**

Chapter 2: Getting Blessings

After a while of questions and hitting, I finally got settled. Joe showed me where I would be living. It looked uncanny alike from my room in the carecenter which I don't think was an accident. My bed had dragon designs on it, with one huge dragon blowing fire in all directions. I sat down and traced the dragon in the middle. It had icy blue eyes with golden scales, the claws bronze as it was painted. Around it was the same bloody colored walls.

Joe studied me for a second before he said something. "You might want to clean up. You don't want to look bad in front of your father."

I nodded and stood from my leather chair. "Where are my clothes?"

"They are in the bathroom. Already picked and everything. Your body stuff are already in the bathroom also. I'm sure you'll like them," Joe said before he walked out the door and closed it.

I sighed and walked in the bathroom. It was pretty big and very contrary with the main room. It was white, pure white. I shrugged and walked to the shower. Sure enough, there were clothes and toiletries in there.

I lost count of how long I was in the bathroom, but when I got out, Joe was already was in my room.

"These clothes are cool," I said looking at them.

"Yes. I picked them out myself."

"Cool."

I was wearing black straight legs, a white v-neck, black and white hi-tops, and a black leather jacket.

"Come," Joe said gesturing me to the door. "Draco is waiting."

I nodded and followed him. I guess he didn't want to take the tour because when I went through the door, I suddenly appeared in the throne room with Joe behind me.

In the throne, was a man, not the average man, but a male nonetheless. He was 20 feet tall, sitting on a 15 foot throne. When he saw me he stepped off the throne and shrunk down to 6 foot.

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Um. Your Draco right? I was-"

I was cut off by Draco racing forward at unhuman like speeds and hugging me. I was surprised; I didn't expect him to do that to me.

"Son," He withdrew from the hug with happy tears brimming in his bright red eyes. "I'm so sorry I abandoned you. When your mother died, I had to give you to the carecenter because Zeus made my schedule too busy for me to take care of you. That's how I joined this organization. I'll tell you the rest later, but right now, you have to meet the people who swore to bless you."

"Wait, why would someone want to bless me? I have nothing and done nothing."

"It was a promise they made to me when I did them favors." He said.

I just nodded as Draco grabbed my arm and flashed me somewhere. When we were done, he let go my arm and gestured for me to follow. We were in some type of city, but when I looked out in the distance, the stars and the planets look closer. I noticed that we were in space when I saw Earth.

Draco pushed open the doors, revealing 12 huge beings. Putting two to two, I realized that these beings were the Primordials. When they saw us walk in the room, they had a look of understanding on their faces. Most of them flashed out but others stayed in.

The ones that stayed shrunk to human size and walked up to me and Draco. "Is he ready?" The man with the pale skin asked.

Draco said with pride in his voice. "Very."

He studied me, before touching my forehead with his index finger. A rush of power went through my body. He stepped away and flashed out the room. The other three men looked at each other before blessing me in turns.

Each time made me feel like I had so much caffeine. When they finished, I felt faint. Draco must of saw this, because he caught me before I fell down.

The man in the middle observed me. "Impossible. Most people would combust from that amount of power," He turned to Draco. "He certainly is the one of the prophecy," He said before flashing away with the other two.

After awhile of standing there, I regained my composture. "Thanks. Let's get back to Earth."

Draco nodded and flashed us to earth. As soon as he nodded he grabbed my arm and started dragging me. "Dad, why are you dragging me?"

"We have to see Ananke, the Primordial of fate," He said as he hurried along.

"Why?" I said as I tripped over a branch. Draco pulled me up and kept dragging me.

"To see the prophecy for your quest."

"Dad! I just got here! I'm not supposed to have a quest!"

"I doesn''t matter. Here we are," He said as we stopped at some bronze doors. Draco knocked three times on the door and opened the door was a beautiful woman, maybe 30 or older, with everything a sick man could want.

If I didn't have any sense, I would have been drooling all over her. "Draco! What is it that you want?"

"We need a prophecy for my son," He said as he gestured to me.

She looked at me like she just registered that I was here. "Oh Nexus. Yes. I have the right stuff for him," Quick as a cheetah, she snagged my arm and pulled me in her room. "I'll be done in a few hours," With that she slammed the door straight in Draco's face.

"Come." She said as she pulled me to the back room. In there were weapons and armor, but in the clearing in the middle of the room was a mummy.

I took a clear guess. "That's the Oracle?"

Ananke was shocked. "Yes. It's my very special Oracle. It is the most accurate and modern prophecy speaker in all of the universe. Now try her out and ask her your destiny," She said as she pushed me to it.

I walked up to it and asked. "What is my destiny?"

Unlike all the myths said, no green smoke poured out the mouth of the mummy. Instead, the mummy just spoke.

_"You shall go west and face the god that will turn._

_You will fight for promise and fail your word._

_You shall be betrayed by one called friend._

_And you shall fall for one that has no end."_

When the mummy stopped speaking I turned around to see a white faced Ananke. "What's wrong?"

"You have a horrible yet bliss future ahead of you. I must inform Chaos that you need to train for your quest." She said as she walked away.

"Wait!" I called her. She stopped. "When do I leave for the quest?"

"In 4 years time," She said before she flashed away."

I walked out her room ans closed her door. I walked around the palace before I found my room. When I walked inside, on my bed were two bracelets, one necklace, and a note.

I walked over and grabbed the note. It read:

_Hey Nexus._

_Since you have a quest and stuff I decided to give you your own weapons. The black bracelets is a Titanium and Chaos metal sword. You can name them yourself. The red bracelet is a bow. The arrows automatically appears and never misses it's target. Then, last but not least, the silver necklace. When you pull it, it gives you armor made of Chaos metal. If you want to know about Chaos metal, ask Joe. And the last present from me is an offer. I always wanted a demigod assassin and I want you to be it. Just go to my temple if you accept._

_Love,_

_Chaos._

I was bummed out. Why does everyone want to bless me? But I still wanted to be Chaos' assassin so I decided to go to his temple. When I arrived, nobody was around so I walked into the entrance. In there was a man with a cloak hiding his identity.

I steeled my courage. "Are you Chaos?"

His voice was deep and powerful. "Yes. Have you accepted my offer?"

"Yes."

No sooner than I said that, I started glowing black before it dissipated. "Why don't I feel or look any different?"

"You are too young. Keep training and growing you will feel and see the changes," He promised before he flashed away.

I should of known this was going to be hard. I sighed as I called Joe mentally. "Joe. Where's the training arena?"

It was going to be a long four years.

**I'm sorry. It was shorter than the other ones and wasn't that exciting, but the point is that I'm still accepting OCs. And please... Don't be reluctant to tell me how you feel about this book. I hope you like the prophecy!**


	4. The Quest

**Alright. Here is the chapter we all been waiting for. The quest! If you didn't know, this series is parallel to Percy Jackson and The Olympians. So enjoy! **

Chapter 3: The Quest (Time skip 3 years. Nexus is 13 years old.) Whap! "Keep your guard up Nexus!" Slice! "I almost got you there!" Hagan and I were sparing, training more likely. After a couple of years of going on quests together for other godlings, we made up our differences and became acquainted.

Hagan, being the best fighter out of the godlings, became my personal trainer. I was the only one who could keep up with him when it came to fighting. I hated it at first, since he gave me the harshest stuff to do. But when we went on a quest last year to defeat a small camp of monsters, I gained his respect by destroying them by myself.

Now he may be the best fighter, but I was definitely the best when it came to powers. A year after I got all those blessings, the ones that gave them to me trained me personally. After a year, I was able to beat them all except Draco and Chaos which was expected since they were way more powerful than I was. I concentrated on the fight in front of me. Hagan had a cut or two on his leg and his arm, while I had bruises and cuts all over my body. Hagan laughed. "You're not tired are you?" I growled. "Of course not." I charged him with my sword, θάνατος, held high.

The thing is that I can't use my powers in weapon training which makes lose my advantage. I stab at his left shoulder before slashing at his right. He blocked both with ease. I growled in frustration. He's impossible to beat! Hagan laughed, most likely reading my mind as he brandished his long silver knives. I was about to attack him again, when I realized something. He used his powers! I smirked. He's so finished.

I poured my dragon strength in my body, making me feel stronger instead of looking stronger. Then I charged him, running faster than I normally would run. Hagan most of noticed because he chuckled. "Just now catching on eh? I kept beating you because I kept using my- Whoa!" I cut him of with a deadly blow to the side of his head, which he barely dodged. "You could have killed me!" He yelled. I stood tall as I said. "Should've been paying attention."

He narrowed his eyes. "Alright then." He said as he raced off towards me. Now the bad thing about Hagan is that he's swift and has 100 times the reflexes of a normal demigod. Good thing I'm not a normal demigod. I charged up to him and swung downwards at him which he evaded by diving to the side. He then tried to tackle me to the ground, but with my dragon strength, I didn't move a inch. I grabbed him on his sides at threw him across the room into the wall. By the force of my throw, he cracked the concrete wall.

If I wasn't fighting one of my friends, I would've threw them through the wall. I ran up to the groaning Hagan and picked him up. I kneed him in the gut and upper cut him in the face. He flew back into the already cracked wall. For any other godling, they would of been dead, but Hagan just got up and said. "That's all you got?" Afterwords, we had an even match since I could use my powers also. Just when Hagan was about to use that impossible disarming move on me, Chaos flashed in the room.

Immediately, we bowed. "Awe come on you guys! I keep telling you to stop bowing! If you bow one more time you'll have to run around the building 100 times non-stop without using your powers." Hagan and I visibly paled. Running 20 times around is hard enough. We nodded hastily as he chuckled. "Alright. Enough with the threats." He said as he became serious. "My sister and daughter wanted you guys to get their daughter and granddaughter out of Tartarus." I just stared at him. "Um, why aren't you asking Tartarus? It is his home. Or maybe Nyx. The House of Night is the middle of Tartarus."

Chaos looked sternly at him. "First, an immortal cannot interfere with a quest like this. Second, this is a good experience for you to get ready for your quest. And third, this is an order." I sighed. Of course it is. "All right. Give me the details." "Good. Her name is Sparrow. She's about your age. And your height. She's with her father who is 5'11" with dark brown hair. She has brown hair with dark blue eyes that have swirls of black and silvery gray. That's really all you need to know. Who else in Tartarus can match that description?" I shrugged my shoulder. "All right. I'll get ready." I turned to Hagan. "Go get Silus and get ready. You guys are coming with me." Hagan nodded and took off. I nodded at Chaos and shadow traveled to my room. My room hasn't changed since I first got here and I like that.

I grabbed the smallest duffel bag I could find and put a bag of ambrosia and bottle of nectar. I grabbed four pairs of glasses. Even though regular sunglasses would be useless in Tartarus, these sunglasses were blessed by Nyx so that they could see through the darkness and would block the magic of the House of Night since if you look at the House of Night without them, you become insane, with the expectation of me of course. I put them in the bag and slung in over my shoulder. I ran out the room and into a shadow appearing into the entrance of LOD, Land of Dragons. A few minutes later Silus and Hagan came in with two huge duffel bags. I stared at them. "What are you guys doing? All we're doing is rescuing a godling! We aren't camping at Tartarus!" Silus glared at Hagan. "You told me we were camping at Central Park!" I face-palmed and then grabbed their shoulders. "Remind me never to tell you to give someone a message. Close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Hagan chuckled and they closed their eyes. I then shadow traveled us to The House of Night where we would begin our search. When we were there, I placed the sunglasses on their eyes. "You can open your eyes now." They opened their eyes and nodded, telling me they were ready. I nodded back and we started searching. We were searching for about 10 minutes before we heard the sound of fighting. We looked at each other and race to the scene. When we arrived, there was a girl and a man, both holding their own against about 30 monsters under us. When they finally finished defeating them, they sat down in exhaustion against the cliff behind them. But right after they sat down, a small army of monsters arrived to the left of them, ready to finish the pair off. I nodded at the others, telling them it was time. I pulled my necklace, having my armor cover my body and then jumped of the ledge we were watching on, right in front of the rising pair with Silus and Hagan beside me. I felt the girl tense and swing her sword at my neck, not knowing that I was here to help her. As quick as a snake, I ducked and locked our swords together, making us face to face. I noticed that she was the girl we were looking for and she was very pretty. I blushed and quickly disarmed her. I then turned into my cold and ruthless side of me. "Let us handle this. Stay out of it." I gave her sword back and turned to the waiting monsters. The Minotaur walked in front as I did the same. As the Champion of the Pit, I could understand him perfectly. "Why are you here?!" He asked angrily. "I'm here to escort this two to their rightful people they belong. With the Primordials." I answered back. "Never!" He bellowed angrily before charging me. I shook my head as I saw him charging me. This isn't going to end well for him. I summoned my bow and shot him in the head, quicker than our conversation. I put my bow away as quiet covered the area. Then with a mighty roar they charged me. I heard a cry of protest behind me and hushed voice that answered it. I summoned the armor away and with a huge breath I transformed. I only did this twice and the first time I did it was very painful. But this time, it was as easy as walking. I transformed into my true from, the Maroc. He was 30 feet tall and 50 feet long, with black glittering scales. My claws were the size of backpacks, made of stygian iron.

I roared and blew fire all over them, blowing hellfire all over them, destroying their essence. When there were no more, I turned back into my human form, causing shocked glances to bore into my head. As I walked over to the group the girl asked. "Who are you guys?" I answered coldly. "Your way out." The look on her face was pretty funny. It showed that she wasn't used to someone talking to her like that. She narrowed her eyes. "How do we know you won't kill us?" "Because your mother and grandmother sent us." I said gritting my teeth. "How do we know that?" I growled in frustration. Hagan saw me and quickly turned to Sparrow. "Look. Uh, usually Nexus here isn't like this and when you frustrate him when he's in his ruthless mode, you usually don't leave unhurt."

Sparrow was about to retort, when her father answered for her. "Thanks for your help. We really appreciate it Nexus." I just nodded and handed them the last two glasses. "You'll need them for when we got to The House of Night." Sparrow nodded and asked him. "How come you aren't wearing any?" "Because I'm immune to it." I said. She was about to ask me another question when Hagan said. "Sparrow, I'll tell you anything you want to know later. Let's just get out of here first."

He turned to me. "Let's go." I nodded at grabbed them by the shoulders and shadow traveled to LOD. When we arrived, Astraea and Thesis were standing there with Chaos waiting for us. When they saw us, they cried in relief and hugged their lost family. Chaos walked over to me. "How did it go?" "Good." I said shortly. Chaos narrowed his eyes slightly and said. "I'll like to see you in my room in an hour." I nodded and then shadow traveled into my room and I was personally shocked. Someone did a makeover in my room and I know exactly who did it. The entire room was black. There was little light even though I could see through the dark. Nyx and Astraea were up to something, I know it. I decided to pay them a little visit. I shadow traveled to The House of Night, where she lived. Her house was designed as a replica of the Labyrinth and since I'm her grandson, I knew it by heart. In 10 minutes I was in her throne room. "Nyx! I need to talk to you!"

Immediately, Nyx appeared in her throne. "What is it deary?" I rolled my eyes at her innocent act. "Look. I want to know what you and Astraea are up to by changing the way my room looks. You know I like it like that and you changed it. Why?" She swallowed slowly. "Well we wanted-" I interrupted her bluntly. "The truth. And please. Don't beat around the bush." She sighed. "Chaos told us that you would-" Chaos interrupted her by teleporting in. "Nyx. I told you it was a surprise." He then turned to me. "Let's go. Your hour is up." I nodded and shadow traveled to his throne room. "What do you want Chaos. And what is the surprise all about?" He looked at me like I was dumb. "You do know that surprises are basically secrets right? But I have to tell you anyway. The reason Astraea and Nyx changed your room, to look like that was because Sparrow is moving in with you." He said quickly, looking for my reaction. At first, I didn't care, then I realized who she was talking about, then I was just plain angry. "WHY IS SHE GOING TO BE IN MY ROOM! YOU CHANGED MY ROOM FOR HER! I LOVED THAT ROOM!"

Chaos nodded timidly. "Well yeah. The others rooms are too small for two people to share. And I sorry that your room was changed to her liking. Astrea and Nyx had finished before I even realized." He then knew what he just said. "Oh-" I exploded in fury yet I decided to go on my ruthless side. I talked in my cold quiet voice. "All right then. I see how it is. I swear nev-" Chaos jumped from his throne, mad as a wet hen. "Don't you dare!" He hissed. "What kind of child are you?! Swearing never to talk just because your room was changed!"

I didn't do anything but glare at him. I shadow traveled away to room, hoping to get away from everyone. But, that didn't happen. In my room was Sparrow and Hagan talking on an extra bed. I bristled as I saw him laugh at what she said. I cleared my throat, causing Hagan and Sparrow to glance back at me. I knew Hagan saw the look in my eyes that promised pain because he quickly said goodbye and left us. I looked at Sparrow who was looking at me, waiting for answers. I sighed. I had a feeling this was going to happen. I walked over to her and sat next to her. "What do you want to know?" Her eyes never left my face. "Who are you?"

"Nexus Achilles Jackson. My real name is Perseus Jackson. I am the son of Draco, Champion of the Pit, Assassin of Chaos, the holder of the blessings of Pontus, Ouranos, Chronus, Tartarus, and Chaos. I'm the grandson of both Erebus and Nyx. I'm 13 if you didn't see that. In one year, I'll be leading a quest for something. Only time will tell for that. I was born on April 18 and I am 3/4s immortal. When I'm 18 I either become an immortal or a primordial. She said she didn't know, but I sure she does." She stared at me. "Who said?" "Ananke, Primordial of fate." She nodded. "What about your mom?" I felt myself tense.

People knew that this was a bad subject and knew not to ask unless they wanted to feel my wrath. But one look at Sparrow and I knew that I couldn't do it. It would be as bad as the Olympians. I shook my head, but I knew I had to answer her. I swallowed thickly. "She died giving birth to me. She was a daughter of Erebus and Nyx." "How come you aren't immortal?" "She was turned into a godling on orders of Zeus. That's the reason I hate him. He has no respect and is too paranoid."

"So she died because of Zeus." Sparrow finalized. As much as I said that to myself, I always felt that it was my fault. If I wouldn't have been born, she would've been alive. Like she was reading my mind, she shook her had as she said. "It wasn't your fault. She most likely knew that she was going to die. It is possible for all births that the mother would die. Plus she was turned mortal. It was Zeus' fault. Not yours."

She said softly. I nodded and looked up at her. "What about you. Who are you?"

"Sparrow Williams. I'm 13. I was born May 3rd. I'm also 3/4s immortal. At 20 I become a Primordial. I'm the daughter of Astraea and granddaughter of Thesis. I was thrown into Tartarus because Artemis thought I was going to take her throne because I was too powerful. I vowed that day I was going to kill Artemis and her hunters if I every meet her. I like the dark, wilderness, and being with my dad. I guess you can say my fatal flaw is grudges."

I nodded taking in her information. Then the eating horn echoed all over LOD. I stood up and looked at the confused Sparrow. I laughed. "It's the eating horn. Right after it is training." She nodded and stood up, walking to the door. "Where are you going? I can shadow travel you know." I smirked as she walked over here. She punched me in the gut. "Stop smirking!" I coughed. "You can't take a joke?" Then I stood up. "I think we can be best friends." I said as I grabbed her shoulder and shadow traveled us to the eating area.

_(Time skip 1 year. Nexus and Sparrow are both 14.)_

It's been one whole year since I met Sparrow. And that on year was amazing. I have to admit. Sparrow and I became unseparable. We did everything together. She became the second best in control of powers. When I finally beat Hagan in real battle without powers, Sparrow became a close second, almost beating me. Hagan was so mad that he was beaten by a girl that he didn't come out of his room for a week.

Of course I had to drag him out and beat some sense into him, but otherwise, nothing bad happened. Throughout the year, Chaos kept reminding me of my quest, making me do them most extreme stuff. He trained me personally, making me lift 100 pound dumbbells and stuff. I was so wiped out that I slept for three days straight. Now I'm waiting outside Chaos' throne room, waiting to talk to him.

"Come in Nexus." Chaos called through the door. I shadow traveled the door instead of opening it because I knew their was a guard in front of it wanting me to get caught off guard. I glanced at the shocked guard. "The same trick won't work twice." He nodded and I turned back to Chaos with a serious face. "Is it time?" He nodded grimly. "Yes. You need to choose your quest members. The point of the quest is to find and give back Zeus' master bolt. It was stolen by a demigod. I can't tell you who, but it will be someone close, just like the prophecy said."

I nodded. I've been trying to figure it out, but I never found out. I even tried looking in the future with my time powers, but Chronus blocked me every time, even when he was 'asleep'. "I already know who I'm taking." I said boldly. Chaos smiled knowingly. "And who's that?" "Sparrow, Hagan, and Silus." I said quietly. But he heard me because he gave me a booming laugh, causing one of his window panes to shatter. "So I hear you have a teenage crush?" "Those are obviously lies." I snapped.

"See! Denial is the first stage. And Nexus, as the only being with all domains, don't you think I would know when love is blossoming and not?"

When he proclaimed that, I immediately blushed. "Well maybe I do. But that doesn't mean she likes me back." Chaos looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped talking when the last person I wanted to see teleported in. Sparrow. "Who doesn't like you back?" She asked curiously. I quickly hid my emotions. "No one. What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, Dumb Head." She then paused. "I seriously have to think of a nickname for you. Hmmm. Stand still." I paled and looked at Chaos to help me, but he shook his head. I turned to a studying/serious Sparrow. Suddenly she brightened. "I got it! Nexy!" I smiled awkwardly. "Uh Sparrow? That nickname rhymes with 'Sexy'. And if you said that nickname as a adjective, other people would take it the wrong way."

She just frowned. "Hmm. Then I'll name you D-Head as a substitute. Dragon Head, Dead Head, Dumb Head all fit into one simple name. D-Head." She smiled. I laughed and coughed nervously. "No. It's fine if you just call me D-Head. But no Nexy." She smiled her innocent smile. "No. I think I'll keep them both as a bit of reference." She said before she teleported out of the room.

I looked at Chaos exasperated. "Why did I ask her to come with me?" As soon as I saw that mischievous glint in his yes, I quickly intervened. "Nevermind I'll just get the crew ready." I said quickly said and traveled out the room before he said something embarrassing. I appeared in my now shared room with Sparrow. I personally think Chaos set this up purposely, now that I think about it.

Sparrow was already packing when I walked in. "Did you tell Hagan and Silus to get ready?" I asked grabbing my duffel bag. "Yeah. They're at the gate waiting for us. They actually remembered that they had a quest unlike some people." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes. She stayed taunting me. "Whatever. Let's go." I paused and stared at her. "You still aren't done yet? You started before me!" "Shut up! It's not my fault that you boys pack lightly!" She hissed. "You mean, It's not my fault that us girls pack heavily?" I laughed.

She throw the closest object at my head, which happened to be my birthday from Nyx, a picture of my mom. My hand shot out and grabbed it before it hit the wall behind me. I gritted my teeth. "What were you thinking throwing this?!" My voice must of been harsh because her whole face was tainted with hurt. "I'm sorry! I didn't look before I threw. I'm sorry."

I sighed and placed the picture back on my dresser. "It's okay. Let's just hurry up and finish this quest." She nodded and zipped close her duffel bag. I hefted my over my shoulder and opened the door for Sparrow. I follow her out and closed the door. Immediately, we were teleported to the main gate. I mentally thanked Chaos and turned to the quest members. "Let's do this and go home." They nodded in approval as I turned to the gate. As it opened, I sighed in a mixture of far and impatience. Then with a final look back, we crossed the boundary, ready to complete the quest.

**How did you guys like it! I hope it was good since you guys had to wait that long. As usual, R&R! **

**Star J**


	5. Violence

Chapter 4

We teleported to Greyhound Station of New York, where we would start investigating.

Hagan looked up at the sky as it started raining. "It would start raining. Let's go get some cover or something."

I shook my head as I looked around. "No we stay in the rain for a little bit. I did that on purpose. I smell something. Something isn't right."

To prove my point, three kids got out of a van. I sniffed the air. They smell of demigods. One of them looked at a flyer and tore it down when they weren't looking.

I nodded at them. "Let's follow them. They smell of godlings."

Hagan nodded and as they left, we followed them, masking our scent from the satyr. They stopped at the bus stop and started playing Hacky Sack with one of the stayr's apples. It was kinda funny at the end when the stayr ate the whole entire apple.

Hagan almost laughed, but I covered his mouth with a scaled hand so he wouldn't bit it. The bus arrived and the three demigods got on. I summoned some bus tickets and we followed them onto the bus.

Sparrow and Silus sat together while me and Hagan sat across form them.

The last of the passengers came on and Sparrow hissed. "Nexus!" She pointed to the old ladies.

I nodded and sniffed the air discreetly. I instantly stiffened. The Furies were here. Hagan felt my body tense and grabbed a hidden knife under his sleeve. I shook my head and he relaxed. They weren't after us, they were after the three demigods.

I glanced at the three demigods. They were looking for exits and trying to keep calm. Then the girl gave the boy a hat and told him to leave. He protested but they reasoned with him and he nodded and put the hat on.

Instantly, he vanished from my sight. That's pretty cool. To have an invisible hat. I said to myself. I kept my eyes on the three Furies as they crept up on the demigods.

They paused and looked at the empty seat beside me. He must be beside me. I said as I got my weapons ready to defend him. But they kept walking towards the other two and then, with patience ran out, they charged at the two demigods.

"Where is it? Where?" The Furies surrounded them.

Sparrow started to get up, but I shook my head, telling her no. I felt the boy walk passed me and up the aisle to the front of the bus. I saw his outline pause and look back at the Furies. He then took the drivers distraction and turn the wheel left, causing us passengers to fly right into the windows.

The driver and the boy wrestled for the wheel while everybody was falling and hurting themselves. Then the boy hit the emergency brake, causing us to spin and slam into a tree. Every mortal ran out the bus. We followed them, acting perfectly.

When we got off the bus, we ran into the forest and waited for the demigods to get out the bus. We heard the boy yell something and them rush out the bus. I summoned a lightning bolt to strike the bus, giving the demigods some time to escape. The Fury wailed in pain and in anger. The group of demigods ran as fast as they could into the forest.

I turned towards Hagan and Sparrow. "Keep them in sight. Me and Silus have to fix this scene. We'll teleport to you."

They nodded and ran after the demigods. Me and Silus came out of the forest and turned on our time powers. After 10 minutes, we fixed the scene as of nothing happened.

I was drained as a tree that was watered for three years. I drunk some nectar and I tasted the familiar red velvet chocolate chip cookies.

I walked back to the forest with Silus. "I'm going to shadow travel do you want to come or walk?"

"I'll come." he said shortly.

I chuckled. Silus never said anything more than three words unless he was flirting with someone. I grabbed his shoulder and teleported to Sparrow's location. Immediately, I activated my bow. Sparrow and Hagan were against a tree, not fighting.

Then I was confused. Why weren't they fighting back? Then I looked closer at the tree. They were wrapped around with a thin layer of water cover trying to say that she couldn't breath.

I was so angry, that the water evaporated immediately and my sword appeared while my bow disappeared. Silus saw the anger in my eyes and stepped back saying that they were all mine and that was all I needed.

I rushed out, my anger propelling me. The stayr cried out a warning before I knocked him unconscious. I was about to chopped his head off when a sword blocked it. I turned quickly and whapped him in the head.

He stumbled back and raised his head. Without knowing, I turned on my dragon traits, and charged the boy. He swung the sword, but I ducked under it and punched him so hard in the ribs, that he flew five feet off the ground and into a tree.

The girl cried out in anger and charged me. I spun around and was about to meet her charge when starlight started holding me back. I looked at Sparrow to see her the one manipulating the starlight. I calmed down when I saw her eyes. They were filled disgust and pity. I felt ashamed that I lost control. I ripped off the starlight strips and walked towards Silus.

"Heal them Silus. I'll be in that tree." I said, pointed the tallest and biggest pine tree in the forest.

He nodded and started walking to the tree to get the boy I punched. I turned into a half-dragon, so that I could still have my human form, but have my claws, teeth, and wings.

I flew up to the top of the tree and sat down looking at the scenery in shame. I turned back into my full human form so I could be comfortable.

Even though I was only protecting Hagan and Sparrow, I knew that I went too far. And now the girl I liked, hated me, thought of me as a monster. I am a monster in a human body. I said to myself.

I shook my head. I'm going to be a heartless killer. Not talk to anybody. I'm going to be an assassin like I'm supposed to be. The Assassin of Chaos.

But my nice side argued. Chaos doesn't you to be like that! You're supposed to be a heartful assassin, not the opposite!

I just shook my head and looked at the rising sun. I heard a voice below me and I looked down. It was Hagan. I jumped off and when I landed, I created a crater.

"What is it?" I answered in a gruff voice.

Hagan looked surprised at my unemotional voice, but answered anyways. "They're healed. They want to talk to our leader, you."

I nodded and shadow-traveled to their camp. As soon as I landed, the demigods and satyr became tense as if I was going to attack them again.

I laughed coldly. "I won't kill you! At least not yet." I muttered the last sentence.

The satyr paled visibly as he heard my words. The girl asked what was wrong, but he just shook his head no.

"So what do you want from me." I asked with expression or emotion.

The boy stepped forward. "We want to know why you're here. And why you attacked us so viciously."

"We are from the Primordials. We were sent to help you retrieve the Lightning bolt. And you were attacking my quest members. I couldn't allow that."

The boy nodded. "If I could, I'd the same thing for my friends."

"I said my quest members, not friends." I said coldly, pretending not to see my friends visibly wince.

The girl looked at me like I was crazy. "How can you be so oblivious! They see you as a friend. Why don't you? To stupid or shamed to admit it that you were wrong?"

I growled. Even though she was right, I felt like fighting again. I stepped up to her and spoke quietly. "Shut up or you die."

But she didn't belive me. "I think you know I'm right. Or you are stupid like I said you were." She saw my my fingers twitch and she started taunting me.

I hardly heard her speak as my scales started to appear on my skin. She soon stopped talking as I started convulsing. A few seconds later, I was a huge dragon, with red scales and black eyes. My claws were made of black Chaos Metal, making me match with my deadly contraptions.

The girl backed in fear. I never tried it before, but I tried to speak in dragon form. And it worked just to my liking. "You will shut up you dumb godling or I'll burn you into nothing. Do you understand godling? You're just like your prideful mother, dumb as a rock, but smarter than those other Paperheads up there."

Thunder shook the sky and lightning flashed through the sky. The satyr and the boy looked surprised and happy that I was burned into a crisp. The boy walked up to me, slightly afraid. "Uh. Sorry if I sound cliche, but can we just talk this out. I'd like to introduce ourselves." He cleared his throat. "I'm Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of water."

My eyes widened in shock and I changed back to my human form. "My name is Nexus Achilles Jackson, son of Draco."

We looked at each other in shock. "How do you have my last name?" He yelled at me. "And the same middle name? Hell, you might even have my first name!"

I looked at the floor and said quietly. "I do."

He looked at me in shock. "Who is your mother?"

"Sally Jackson, daughter of Nyx and Erebus."

"Wait, that's my mother's name!" He exclaimed.

I stared at him. "You aren't saying that we have the same mother?"

He nodded. "I am. Hello brother?" He tried with his hand out.

I took a deep sigh and shook his hand. "This is the craziest day I ever had." I looked around and when my eyes met Sparrow, I hardened. "Let's get going. We have a quest to do."

"Whoa. Who said you can come on this quest?" The girl said.

Perseus said. "Don't worry 'bout her. She's Annabeth and the satyr is Grover."

I nodded "Let's get going, or do you want to rest?" I said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Who am I to back down on a challenge?" He turned to Annabeth. "I hope you guys are energized, 'cause we're about to start walking!"

The next halfhour consisted of no one talking except me and Perseus. I found out that he didn't like being called Percy like I did. I shocked to find out that Sally was actually still alive and was captured by Hades.

I felt anger towards Hades that he would take mine and Perseus' mom even though I didn't no her. But from his description, she sounded pretty nice. We walked in silence until I reached in bag. "I have a picture of my mom. Is this what she looks like now?"

I took the picture out and showed it to him. He nodded. "That's exactly how she looks now."

I nodded and put the picture away. Then I smelled something. Food. Grover must've smelled it also cause his nose started twitching and everyone except Sparrow started stalking towards the building. I looked up. It was Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. I was the last to the door when Sparrow pulled me back and slapped me.

I instantly woke up from my daze and glared at her. "What was that for?"

She met my glare evenly. "That place feels of reptiles and magic. This is a trap. I feel it."

"How can you feel it? How do you know you aren't feeling something else? I mean, I don't smell anything or see anything. Nor does Grover!" I argued.

I shook her head as she growled. "You know I'm right. This isn't just any place. Look atthat little girl." She pointed to a stone child who was holding a easter basket and had a terrified look on her face. "Whatever is in there is a monster in there."

I was about to argue when a roar echoed from the Emporium. I gave one glance at Sparrow and together we ran into the building with our respective weapons.

**I hope you guys like the chapter. I kinda had to change the first two chapters so this called make sense. So please checked out the first chapters to read this one. This one kinda has typos so don't think I can't spell. Thanks for the support!**

**Star J**


	6. We Meet Medusa

**Sorry guys for the hold up. I kinda had a writer's block. But thanks to you guys and your support, I finally unblocked myself from this story so I hope you enjoy this chapter! And no more OCs**!

Chapter 5

As soon as we walked in we dived apart behind statues. It was Medusa fighting Grover. As a satyr, Grover should have a strong sense of smell. I peeked out from the statues and saw Grover's body flying at me.

I dived behind a bear that looked suspiciously like a grizzly. I felt the bear rock as I heard Grover land straight into it. I heard Medusa walking towards us, but Percy yelled something and she turned her attention to him.

I ran out from behind the bear and dived behind a another statue to get a better look. Medusa was talking to Percy, trying to persuade him into turning into a statue.

I saw him looking at her through a metal green ball as he approached her slowly until he stopped ten feet away from her.

"You wouldn't harm an old lady, Percy," Medusa crooned. "I know you wouldn't."

I saw him hesitate as he looked intently in the green ball. I cursed and activated my assassin cloak.**(Imagine Assassin's Creed)** I unsheathed my hidden blades on my forearm and got ready to jump into action.

From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned. "Don't listen to her Percy!"

Medusa cackled. "Too late."

She lunged at Percy with her talons. I growled and jumped over the garden gnome I was hiding behind and stabbed Medusa in the back, making it impossible for Percy to miss. And he didn't disappoint. Her body disintegrated and while her head rolled next to Percy's foot.

"Oh yuck." Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed but I guess he could hear the head gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck."

Annabeth came out of nowhere and said, "Don't move." She wrapped Medusa's head veil around her head. "It can still petrify you."

Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly bear statue. Sparrow, Hagan, and Silus walked out from three different places. Hagan was cursing in Latin, Silus was just silent, looking at all this damage. Sparrow was quiet also, sometimes looking at Silus.

I scowled and turned around to see Percy walking towards Medusa's office with the head. When I caught up to him he was already in the office putting the head in a box and writing a note.

"Wait Percy!" I started, but it was already too late. "Damn!"

Percy already sent the box to Olympus. He looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing." But in my head I was thinking when we walked out. _Chaos is going to kill me!_

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short and I swear this chapter will never be this short again. And since you guys most likely want chapters more frequently, the chapters will be shorter! Sorry guys! Hoped you enjoyed! And no more OCs!**

**Star J**


	7. See What Cyber Bulling Does?

s/10139578/4/Fear-150th-Hunger-Games**  
**

**That link I just posted is a link that should be remembered throughout life about how cyber bulling can change a person's feelings. Nobody should have to commit suicide just because some idiot didn't like her stories. Even if they didn't like her stories, they didn't ahve to keep spamming and taunting her like that. That's wrong and cruel and should never happen. SO i'm telling you guys to put this chapter in you browser and read it and pass it on.**

**Star J**


	8. Camping and Talking

**Sup guys! This one should be twice the amount of words the last chapter had so don't be angry! I should be able to update thrice a week so look forward to the chapters!**

Chapter 6

The rest of the night was pretty horrible for us.

We camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously used for parties. The ground was littered with fast-food wrappers and garbage.

Percy and his quest members grabbed three blankets and some food from Aunty Em's and laid them down on the forest floor.

We looked at the floor and Annabeth spoke up. "We have to share these blankets. Two per blanket."

We all nodded and everybody grabbed a blanket and started pairing up except me. I walked up to a tree and started climbing up 'till I got up to the top. I sat down and looked out at the scenery.

I heard ruffling down below me and saw Grover trying to climb up with me. I chuckled and stretched my hand towards him. He looked up and took it gratefully.

I pulled him up easily and guided him next to me. As soon as he sat down he started talking.

"It makes me sad Nexus."

"What does? The fact that you signed up for this quest?"

He looked at me surprised that I knew about it. "No. This makes me sad." He pointed to all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"Oh yeah. Stayr's are like environmentalists." I said glancing at him.

He glared at me. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species are clogging up the word so fast... Ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"It's the point of my searcher's license. That's why I have to go on these quests."

"Oh." Is all I said.

"Go get some sleep Nexus. I'll keep watch." Grover said taking his reed pipes out of his pocket.

I nodded. "Alright. See you if i wake up." I joked.

He cracked a smile. "Don't worry. It won't be hard. Now on you go."

I nodded and glided down the tree. When I touched the ground, I folded my wings away and laid down next to Hagan who was sleeping sprawled out over the whole entire blanket.

Not wanting to take over his 'beauty sleep', I decided to test out Chaos' blessing and willed tent to appear. As soon as it appeared I walked in and laid down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

In my dreams, I stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. I looked to my left and I saw Percy right beside me. Gray mist creatures churned all around us, whispering rags of smoke that I somehow knew were spirit of the dead.

They tugged on my clothes , trying to pull me back, but I felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm.

Looking down made me dizzy until I realized what I was staring at. It was Tartarus. At the sight I smirked as I felt the familiar breeze and smell of the pit. That was until I heard the voice.

The little hero and his brother, an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. Both too weak, too young, but you'll have to do.

The voice felt ancient-cold and heavy. It wrapped me around like bed sheets of lead.

They have misled you boy, it said. Barter with me. I'll give you what you want. The truth.

A shimmering image of my mother an my father both at the moment of me coming out of the womb and her fading into nothing.

I tried to cry out, but my voice wouldn't work. Cold laughter echoed from the chasm.

An invisible force pulled me forward. It would drag me into the pit unless I stood firm..

Help me rise boy. The voice became hungrier. Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!

The spirits of the dead whispered around me, No! Wake!

The image of my birth began to fade. The thing in the pit tightened it's unseen grip around me.

I realized that it wasn't interested in pulling me in. It was using me to pull itself out.

Good, it murmured. Good.

Wake! The dead whispered. Wake!

Someone was shaking me.

My eyes opened and I saw Hagan above me.

"Well." Hagan said. "The zombie lives."

I was slightly trembling from the dream. I could still feel the chasm monster around my chest. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for that Anniebeth girl to cook breakfast." He said throwing a bag of chips at me. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."

I walked out my tent and my eyes had trouble focusing.

Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in a lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal.

No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle.

The poodle yapped at me suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not."

I blinked. "Are you... talking to that thing?"

The poodle growled. "This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him.

"You can talk to animals?"

Grover ignored the question. "Nexus, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Nexus."

I stared at Hagan, figuring he'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on me, but he looked dead serious for once.

"I'm not saying hi to a pink poodle." I said. "Forget it."

"Nexus." Hagan said. "I said hi to the poodle so you have to say hi to the poodle."

The poodle growled.

I said hello to the poodle.

Grover explained that he came across Gladiola in the woods and he found out from Gladiola that had a $200 bounty on her head form her family. He didn't want to go, but he'd go if it meant helping Grover.

"So her can read signs?"

"Duh!" Grover looked at me if I was crazy.

"Of course." I said. "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth in her best strategy voice. "we get the money and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

"No shit Sherlock."

She glared at me and pointed downhill, towards the train tracks I didn't bother to look at in the dark. "There's an Amtrack station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west-bound train leaves at noon."

**There you guys go! That's the chapter! I had a change with the pairings, It'll be Nexus/Zoe and Percy/Annabeth. If you didn't know, Nexus is the Original Percy Jackson and Percy Jackson is a duplicate to make the story flow. Please review! It helps me a lot!**

**Star J**


	9. Mission From Chaos

**Sup guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing and following and stuff like that. Now on to the adventure! :)**

Chapter 7

We spent two days on the Amtrack train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.

The whole time, Sparrow and Hagan was talking with Grover and Annabeth, trying to become friends.

We weren't attacked once, but I didn't relax, and I had a feeling Percy was feeling the same thing.

I felt that we were traveling around in a display case, being watched from above and maybe from below, that something was waiting for the right opportunity.

I tried to keep Percy on a low profile since he was getting chased by mortal police and was on every newspaper on the East coast.

I looked over at him. "Don't worry. Mortal police will never find you." But as soon as I heard it myself, I didn't sound so sure.

The rest of the time on the train was Percy alternately pacing the length of the train or looking at the windows. I looked out the window and saw a family of centaurs galloping across the wheat field, bows ready to hunt lunch.

I looked out the other window and saw something huge moving through the woods. I could've swore it was a lion, but from the research I did on America, lions don't live in it legally and it was the size of a Hummer. It's fur glinted gold in the sunlight and then it jumped into the forest and was gone.

Our reward money for returning Gladiola the poodle had only been enough to buy three tickets so I cheated and created four more tickets. I gave them out and I turned back around to see Annabeth looking enviously at me.

"Cheater!" She hissed half-playing.

I chuckled and bumped shoulders. "When you have the chance you better take it. And that's what I did."

We couldn't get berths in the sleeper car, so we dozed in our sleep. Well I tried to, but even though I was exhausted from using all my powers I couldn't so I couldn't sleep so I couldn't help but overhear Annabeth's and Percy's conversation.

"So," Annabeth asked me after they gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

I could tell he was reluctant to say anything. That thing in the pit probably revisited Percy. But by the look on his face, I could tell he needed to tell someone so he told her.

Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and never laughs."

"He offered my mother in a trade. Who else could do that?"

"I guess . . . If he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the lightning bolt when he already has it?"

He shook his head and Annabeth fixed Grover's hat so it covered his horns. "Percy you can't barter with Hades. You know that right? He deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time-"

"This time?" Percy interrupted. "You mean you ran into them before?"

Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree. "Lets just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

"What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave there to rot."

"You're not serious?"

Annabeth looked at Percy with hardened eyes. "My dad resented me since the day I was born. When he got me from Olympus, he asked Athena to raise me on Olympus since he was too busy. She wasn't pleased and told him that heroes are to be raised by their mortal parents."

Percy looked out the window. He started to say something, but I started to doze off. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

I appeared in a white throne room, but I recognized it immediately. I was home. I turned to my left to see my patron.

"Lord Chaos." I said smirking as I got to my knees.

His face went from happiness to annoyance. "I told you to stop the royal crap!"

"Yes Chaos." I said standing up. "What did you want?"

His face went from annoyance to sadness. "My daughter Gaea has join your opponent. You now have two powerful enemies to face."

I first felt anger, then I felt shock and betrayal, then rage. I wanted to kill her, but I had a question to ask.

"Wait. Who's the first?"

If Chaos' face could get sadder, it just did. "Her son, Kronos. He's rising from your patron's domain. He's rallying up every titian he thinks will support him. He corrupted Gaea so she could join his cause."

My anger towards Gaea dissipated as I remembered the great times me and Gaea had together. My eyes started to tear up of me fighting Gaea and having to kill her.

Chaos noticed this action. "It's okay Nexus. All will be fine. If you want to satisfy your anger, you have a assassination to complete for me. You may do anything you want to the target as I know what you are feeling. It's in your database and even though you're on a quest, you need to leave at once. SO say your goodbye's."

I nodded and started to fade, but before I faded completely, he said one more thing. "Stay strong Nexus. You are greater than you think you are." the my vision went black.

I awoke to Sparrow standing over me, shaking me. Her face lit up as she saw me awake. "Thank Chaos! I thought I was going to beat you awake!"

Only then did she notice that I had tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sparrow asked.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes before I went into assassin mode. "I have a mission from Chaos. I'll meet up with you guys later." I activated my assassin cloak. I reached in my pocket and gave Sparrow a tracker. "I have to find you somehow."

She nodded and we both walked out the box car. Everybody was in a group waiting for me.

When they saw me, Annabeth said. "You have a mission?"

"Yes. I'll find you guys when I'm done. Stay strong Percy. You'll need it." I said before I summoned my wings and flew into the sky, ready to torture my target.

**That's the chapter folks! Hope you liked it! Please review! It helps me a lot! And also if you want, please be free to give me ideas and such. Have a nice day!**

**Star J **


	10. I Meet Wolves

**Hey guys! As you can see, I'm kinda on a chapter streak. My internet stopped working so I had no distractions to stop me from updating. So enjoy!**

Chapter 8

As I flew off into the night, I looked at database that was installed into my right forearm and looked at my target's information.

_**Target:** Echidna_

_**Status: **Immortal and is currently at San Francisco in 'The Wolf House.'_

_**Reason:** She's a monster and has a lone demigod captive._

**_Demigod that needs rescuing: _**

_Name: Aine Scathach O'Durren (nicknamed Tempest)_  
_Age: 16_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Godly Parent: Nemesis_  
_History: She was born to a wealthy Scotsman named Niallan O'Durren. When she was 13, they moved to Tennessee. She was kicked out of the house a month later._  
_Why she ran away: Her father didn't want her._  
_Weapons: an Olympian Silver (what the Hunters use) claymore (Revenge) and a Stygian Iron whip with a black leather grip_  
_Strength: She is very persuasive and alluring. Very graceful and agile. _  
_Weakness: She is DEATHLY afraid of hellhounds._  
_Fighting Style: She uses her agility and intimidation._  
_Looks: She is a rare and striking beauty with long, straight, silky jet black hair that reaches her lower back, and stunning almond shaped eyes (not Asian shaped) that are a striking steel gray with flecks of black and silver eyes framed by long, feathery eyelashes. She has full lips that are always smirking. Her flawless alabaster skin is barely tanned. She is slender, yet curvaceous and is fairly muscled in her upper arms. She has slender hands and long nails (not too long). She is tall (5'9") and is long-legged. She has three thin scars on her right thigh from a knife. She has a perfect bust. She always smells of intoxicating vetiver, with hints of wintergreen. She has perfect, straight white teeth._  
_Clothing: a silky black off-the-shoulder top that exposes her stomach and collarbone, dark steel gray denim boot-cut jeans, black heeled boots, and a silver belt that hangs off her waist_  
_Relations: None, father died._

Other: Do what you want as long as you save the girl and kill the monsters at the camp.

I shook my head as I continued flying. Some crazy detail report Chaos gave me. I was checking through some files in the database when I ran straight into a pine tree.

I lost unconscious and fell at least 20 feet, but a sturdy branch stopped my fall to 5 feet. I landed straight on back, knocking the wind straight out of me.

I sat up and groaned. I would fly straight into a tree. I got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of my clothes and started walking towards my destination.

You guys must be wondering why I couldn't just fly, but that's what makes me not invincible. If I get hurt badly or roughly, then I can't use the power I got hurt with for 3 hours.

Two hours later, I finally crossed the border of California. In the distance, I see a forest meaning a refuge I can build. I stumbled in the forest not caring if I attracted monsters. I was too tired.

As soon as I found a clearing, I made the same exact tent appear and I crashed on the bed. As I was falling asleep, I heard growling and leaves crunching.

I jumped up and ran outside. I tried to stay focus, but I jumped up too fast and I was exhausted from traveling on foot to coast to coast. As I tried to suppress the headache I was having, I saw wolves coming out of nowhere, all different colored coats.

They formed a circle around me with only one space open in front of me. Then the biggest and most deadliest wolf of then all came out of the shadows and filled the empty space.

I instantly became wary and got into a fighting stance, but I knew I couldn't beat them all. I probably couldn't beat the wolf in front of me.

The wolf stared me down before a bright light illuminated from her and suddenly a beautiful woman with sharp canines replaced the wolf.

My eyes widened when I saw the transformation but it was soon replaced with a smirk. Being the stupid person I am, I said. "So you're the biggest, baddest wolf in town? I'm pretty sure I saw bigger."

She growled and said. "Arrogant mortal! Bring him to our camp the hard way."

I acted shock. "Don't I get to choose whether the hard or easy way?"

She transformed back into the big wolf and immediately every wolf leaped at me and all went black.

When I woke up, I was tied to a pole in the middle of working men and women. I cleared my throat and all of them looked at me. "Can I speak to the big bad wolf please?"

Immediately, two wolves ran off into the woods howling. Ten seconds later they came back with the woman. The woman walked up to me and punched me in the face.

"You don't speak unless spoken to. Do you understand!?" The woman snarled.

I nodded serious. "Yes ma'am."

She looked me in the eyes trying to look for sarcasm, but when she couldn't she looked away. "You are our prisoner until we find a way to take over our home back."

"What is your home called?" I said as it dawned on me.

She glared at me but answered anyway. "The Wolf House mortals call it."

My eyes widened. "I'm supposed to help you guys! Chaos sent me to rescue a girl and kill the monsters inhabited in 'The Wolf House'!"

Her eyes widened. "Swear on Chaos' name if what you say is true."

"I swear on Chaos' name." I said bored.

Thunder boomed and she looked at me ready for me to get turned into ashes. BUT after a couple minutes of waiting she growled and turned to the others. "Cut him down and send him to me." And she ran into the forest.

The two wolfs that got her turned into humans and cut me down with their silver swords. They grabbed me roughly by my shoulders and guided me to where the lady went.

When we reached there, they threw me into a cave that looked like it was made into a home. I got up and turned around to glare at the two wolves, but they were gone. I stretched my shoulders and went down the long passage way. The farther I went, the more light I saw. Finally I reached a huge cave that was made into a room.

In the middle sat the lady. She looked up at me and stood up.

"Chaos told me you were coming. He also told me to give you a gift if you succeed in destroying the monsters and saving that demigod."

I nodded. "So I'm doing it by myself?"

She nodded. "Alright. I'll leave when I retain my powers in the meantime I need to rest."

She nodded and pointed down another long tunnel on my left. You will sleep there. I look forward to seeing you again Perseus." Then she vanished.

**So guys that is the chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :)**

**Star J**


	11. I Save A Demigod

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you like! The next two chapters are not from the Lightning Thief so don't be confused or whatever. JK. If you have questions feel free to ask them.**

Chapter 9

I woke up an hour later than I was supposed to causing me to rush in everything. Getting dressed, getting weapons, getting out the series of caves, then finally going to the Wolf House.

I didn't see that mysterious lady at all nor her wolves making me nervous, She could've been working for the enemy.

But I tried not to dwell on it too much as I flew to the coordinates of the Wolf House. After five minutes of flying, I was right above it. Using my super vision, I scouted around the base and was shocked.

There is over a hundred monsters here. Some legends in the mythology books the mortals have written. I looked for scouts and look outs but I couldn't see any. I shrugged. Might as well go out with a bang.

I circled higher and then dropped like a torpedo above. I got closer and faster before I broke through the roof and vaporized a working dracaenae. It hissed as it exploded in yellow dust. Then every monster in the building stopped working when they saw me.

I looked up and smirked. "Sorry to crash the party. But they ain't no party WITHOUT ME!"

And with those two words I set to work. Long story short, I defeated the small army of monsters with a lot of screaming, blood, and powers. My favorite saying is. No Pain, No Gain. So since I felt pain, I'm sure I'm about to gain something.

I grabbed my backpack out of mid-air and opened it. I searched around before I finally found it. X-Ray goggles. The backpack vanished and I put the goggles on, switching my vision to X-Ray.

I looked around and saw nothing. At first I was confused. Was the information wrong or something? But Chaos' information is never wrong. So I looked around again and still couldn't see anything. I was so confused that I became angry.

Then I face-palmed. She's right below me. I looked down and sure enough I saw a girl about year or two older than me being guarded in a cell by four hellhounds. This just got a lot harder.

I took off the X-Ray goggles and threw them away. I didn't need them anymore when I had more than enough extras. I looked down and with a grunt I punched through the floor. I grabbed the inside of the hole and ripped another part of the floor off.

The hellhounds saw me of course and started running at me so I had to jump down. As soon as I landed they were on me. I ducked as the first hellhound leaped at me. He flew over me and I backed into the corner and started to speak to them telepathic.

Me: Guys stand down. Your patron, Erebus is my uncle and I don't think he'd like you to kill me. And since your from Tartarus my patron will send you back and never let you out again if you kill me.

HellHound: How do we know you speak the truth.

Me: Tartarus shall show you then.

I waited a couple minutes for the sign to show up but it never did. I heard the hellhounds laughing as they thought they were going to kill me but I smirked. As they lunged I let loose a ring of godly aura, killing them and sending them straight to Tartarus.

I turned around and noticed that I blasted the cell open and the girl was cowering in the corner. I walked through the debris, towards the girl. She looked up and my breath was caught in my throat.

Even though she was dirty, she dummy pretty with high cheek bones and perfect full lips... Wait what the hell! I'm not supposed to think like that! I crouched next to her and started talking to her.

"Hey. I was sent to save you form this place. And give you a home. I'm not going to force you, but do you except this offer. I swear on the River Styx I'm not going to hurt you."

Throughout the talking, I smelled vetiver, with hints of wintergreen. The longer I sat there, the more lightheaded I became. I jumped up and away from her.

She sniffled and said. "I'm sorry. When my emotions are high, my powers go haywire."

I sighed as the lightheadiness went away. "It's okay. So do you want me help you or not?"

She sniffed and got up. "Yes. I'd like you to help me."

I nodded and I told her to follow me, but as she walked forward, she fell, but I caught her.

"I'm going to carry you. Is that all right?"

She nodded and I picked her up bridal style before I flew out the holes in the floor and the roof and towards the camp the wolves were at. As I was getting there, Aine wrapped her hands around me neck so she could get in a better position.

My face flushed red in embarrassment but quickly dissipated as I landed and saw the female wolf walking up to me.

"So your mission is complete?" She asked.

"Yes. I just need to find a place for her to stay."

"I already have one in mind. Pray to the goddess Artemis and give her Aine so Aine can become a hunter."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

As I was about o fly off, the lady stopped me and touched my forehead pulsing a sliver light. After a couple seconds she let go and I felt stronger and more wild.

She looked at me. "That is my gift. I gave you the knowledge on how to use it and control it. When you do, you will become the feared mortal in all history. I wish you luck young Perseus."

I growled. "My name is Nexus. And speaking of names. What's your name?"

She smiled. "It's Lupa."

My eyes widened and I bowed my head to her in respect. She laughed and I looked up.

"You must pray to Artemis at midnight when she is strongest."

I nodded and finally I flew off into the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was orange. I flew around looking for the best place to meet the goddess of the hunt when I saw a small clearing that was filled with wild animals.

I flew down there and waited for the moon to rise. As I waited, I heard rustling behind me. I turned around summoning my sword and pointed it at the rustling noise.

"Who's there!?"

**There's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give me ideas!**

**Star J**


End file.
